Une mystérieuse réserve qui réserve des surprises
by Ptitepuce11
Summary: Que se passerait il si la miss je sais tout et la terreur des cachots se rencontraient dans un endroit où elle n'avait pas à y être? Le titre complet est Une mystérieuse réserve qui réserve bien des surprises...


Il était près de minuit passé. Tout le monde dans le château dormait. Tout le monde sauf une jeune femme en chemise de nuit sous une cape d'invisibilité. Elle devait aller prendre des ingrédients dans la réserve de Rogue afin de mener à bien une expérience pour anéantir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps inutile de le présenter, Monsieur lord Voldemort.

Hermione, c'était elle la jeune femme se promenant dans les couloirs, pénétra dans la réserve grâce au couteau de Sirius le parrain d'Harry. Elle trouva facilement l'ingrédient qui lui manquait. Elle ôta la cape qui la recouvrait afin de mieux le saisir. Au moment où elle saisit l'ingrédient une voix retentit la faisant le lâcher de surprise.

_Qui est la ?

Une silhouette apparut sans qu'elle n'ait pu remettre sa cape. Devant elle se tenait la terreur des cachots : le professeur Rogue. Quand il vit la jeune femme il sentit des frissons le parcourir. Devant lui se trouver la miss je sais tout vêtue uniquement d'une nuisette laissant voir plus de choses qu'elle n'en cachait. Hermione n'ayant pas de sous vêtements le professeur avait une jolie vue. Notre lionne était paralysée, ne pouvant pas faire le moindre geste. Soudain le professeur sortit de sa torpeur.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici miss granger ? Surtout à une heure pareille ?

_Je…

Il se rapprocha d'elle l'obligeant à se plaquer au mur.

_ Oui miss ?

La pauvre Hermione était rouge de honte.

_ Euhh je… je suis désolé professeur, j'avais…

_ Oui miss ?

Il avait murmuré cela d'une voix sensuelle à l'oreille de cette dernière. Elle se sentit fondre.

Soudain il l'embrassa furieusement ne pouvant plus se contenir, elle le faisait perdre tout control dans cette tenue. Surprise la jeune femme voulut d'abord le repousser mais elle abandonna toute pudeur quand il passa une main sous sa chemise de nuit pour aller titiller son intimité. Elle s'accrocha à lui et répondit à son baiser avec fouge.

La jeune femme passa une main sous sa chemise et fit gémir Severus de plaisir.

*Bon sang où est ce qu'elle a apprit tout ça ? *

Il releva progressivement la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait abandonné toute résistance. Elle lui déposa de légers baisers dans le cou, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Elle fit voler les boutons de sa chemise.

*Par merlin, cette jeune femme est elle vraiment Miss granger ?*

Hermione avait depuis quelques temps fait des rêves avec notre cher professeur mais ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour les réalisés !

Quand à Severus il désirait la miss je sais tout comme il aimait l'appeler depuis bientôt un an. Il l'avait mûrir, s'épanouir, devenir une femme au fil des années, il c'était toujours refusé à y croire. Pour masquer son désir il était devenu de plus en plus irascible avec la jeune femme, la critiquant pour le moindre détail. Il ne pensait pas un jour être entrain de faire l'amour avec elle dans sa réserve.

Il fit passer la chemise de nuit par-dessus la tête de la jeune femme, celle-ci ôta sa chemise et se mit à déposer de léger baiser sur son torse. Ils se firent tous les deux plus passionnés. La jeune femme ôta le pantalon de Séverus avec une impatience non feinte. Quand à notre cher professeur il n'en pouvait plus il la voulait !

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de classe. Il l'allongea sur une table et commença à jouer avec sa langue dans son intimité, la jeune se cambra de désir, s'agrippant à la table. Aucun de ses amants ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir aussi rapidement. Elle ne songeait plus qu'à cette langue délicate et indiscrète qui fouillait son intimité. Elle sentit des vagues de plaisir arriver. Elle voulut l'arrêter mais celui-ci en avait décidé autrement, il mordilla son bouton de chair, la jeune femme eut un râle de plaisir. Celui-ci tout en continuant de fouiller de manière insinueuse son intimité avec sa langue titilla son bouton de chair avec son pouce. S'en fut trop pour notre pauvre lionceau. Elle explosa, et hurla son plaisir en s'agrippant à la table. Il eut un sourire narquois. Celle-ci décida de se venger. Elle se releva et se mit à genoux devant lui. Elle lui enleva son boxer et engloba son érection naissante. Severus a son tour n'en puit plus, il fit signe a la jeune femme d'arrêter celle-ci se releva avec un air satisfait.

Il la déposa délicatement sur la table. Il écarta ses cuisses avec douceur et se positionna entre celles-ci à l'entrée de la jeune femme. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, il se doutait qu'il n'était pas le premier et ne pensait pas qu'elle lui refuserait au point où ils en étaient. Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa et s'approcha de lui. Il pénétra la jeune femme avec violence. Il n'y a avait pas de place pour la douceur dans cette étreinte, il la désirait depuis tellement de temps qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Celle-ci avait rejetait sa tête en arrière afin de mieux percevoir les sensations et c'était mis à adopter un rythme plus lent et plus sensuel. Rogue n'en pouvait plus adopta rapidement un rythme de plus en plus rapide les transportant tous deux au sommet du plaisir. Ils hurlèrent leurs prénoms respectifs.

Quand ils eurent reprit leur souffle, ils se rhabillèrent en silence. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés, conscients qu'ils avaient commis l'irréparable. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de classe pour rejoindre leurs « dortoirs » respectifs.

10 mois plus tard en plein mois d'août un homme aux cheveux noirs se précipitaient en courant vers une des chambres de Sainte Mangouste. Il entra et vit une jeune femme souriante qui tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon avec les cheveux noirs. Leur fils ! En effet Hermione avait manqué de plusieurs ingrédients au long de l'année. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de se retrouver dans la réserve. Tous étant majeurs et consentants le directeur avait fermé les yeux.

Ils avaient prit goût l'un à l'autre et de la passion était né la tendresse puis de la tendresse était apparut l'amour.

Severus prit le bout de chou dans ses bras, un petit Nicolas (petit clin d'œil au neveu de mon chéri). Il ferma les yeux et se sentit apaisé. Dans sa poche se tenait une bague de fiançailles. Il y aurait bientôt une future Mme Rogue.

3


End file.
